tu eres mi destino
by sakurakolip
Summary: ryoma un millionario-sakuno con un secreto oscuro que solo sabe su mejor amiga que es lo que sucede cuando por causas del destino estas dos personas ser encuentran (aaaaaaaaaa no soy buena con los resumen pero etren y leean se que les gustara )
1. conociendo

Buenooooo como ya saben soy nueva en esto de fanfiction y también como dije anteriormente no se extrañen de que mi primera historia sea de princes of tennis bueno aquí esta mi primera historia disfrútenla parejas sakunoxryoma ryogaxreiko(reiko es un personaje propio)y princes of tennis no me pertenece

**Conociendo**

El sol salía de su escondite para alumbrar las grandes calles de Japón su resplandor despertaba algunos de sus habitantes informándoles que era hora de despertar los rayos de luz daba de lleno en el rostro de una joven haciendo que unos hermosos ojos carmesís se abrieran dejando relucir su hermosura esta se levanta y restriega un poco sus ojos vio el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche se levanto camino hacia una pequeña puerta la abrió y entro se quito su bata para entrar a la ducha el agua fría dio de lleno en su cara tomo el shampoo con olor a melocotón lo aplico en su cabello largo un poco mas debajo de su cintura y sedoso de un color rojizo salió tomo la toalla y se cepillo los dientes salió del pequeño baño y se coloco como ropa interior un brasier 28ª color melocotón con bordes verdes una panti del mismo color se dirigió al pequeño armario tomo una falda larga por debajo de las rodillas color azul con estampados negros en las orillas una camisa manga corta corte en "v" color melocotón con la palabra **love** en con lentejuelas tomo el cepillo y peino su hermoso cabello lo tomo en una coleta alta y abrió la puerta que daba a la pequeña sala solo se podía apreciar un pequeño sillón donde solo se podían sentar máximo dos personas un pequeño televisor y una cocina a un costado la chica se acerco a la puerta la abrió y la luz del sol le pego en la cara por reacción cerro los ojos mientras se acostumbraba luego salió para después cerrar la puerta. camino un pequeño pasillo de madera bajo unas escaleras y camino por la gran acera llego a una pequeña charcutería paso aquellas grandes puertas de cristal una chica al darse cuenta de su presencia saludo

-buenos días sakuno- sakuno ryuzaki 18 años de edad cabello rojizo largo ojos de color carmesí cuerpo esbelto senos de tamaño mediano curvas y piernas muy bien formadas piel blanca y suave carácter angelical

Buenos días reiko- reiko ayanasawa 18 años de edad una chica de cabello negros y ojos de un color azul marinos muy profundos su cuerpo era moderado pero muy esbelto senos de tamaño medio cuervas y piernas muy bien formadas carácter demoniaco

-Dormiste bien?-pregunto reiko mientras que sakuno caminaba hacia una purta de madera de tras de la chica

-Si y tu reiko ?-dijo ya apunto de de desaparecer por detrás de la puerta

-si lo hice-pronuncio mirando una pequeña libreta

-me alegra- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la oji-carmesi esta camino por un pequeño cuarto colgó su bolso tomo un delantal y empezó su trabajo como todos los días junto con su amiga

Al otro lado de la ciudad en una gran casa (mejor dicho castillo) un joven aun seguía soñando en los brazos de Morfeo hasta que fue interrumpido

-Joven ryoma es hora de levantarse-llamo por tercera vez una mucama

-mmm-fue nueva mente la respuesta del mencionado

-Joven ryoma ya es muy tarde y sus padres lo esperan para desayunar-volvió a decir la joven

El mencionado al fin empezó abrir sus ojos dejan ver su resplandor dorados y felinos esto eran lo ojos de echizen ryoma 18 años de edad cabello negro con reflejos verdosos ojos dorados y gatunos cuerpo esbelto y bien formado "sexy" la palabra perfecta para definirlo

-buenos días joven ryoma-saludo la mucama

Ryoma solo la ignoro y empezó a caminar por aquel gran cuarto dejando a la mucama arreglando su cama tomo la perilla de una puerta blanca la abrió y dejo al descubierto un gran baño cerámica translucida con figuras doradas una bañera a un costado y regadera al otro y un gran espejo junto con el lavamanos y uno que otras cosas mas era lo que había en este baño **(se preguntaran por que no puse el escusado lo que pasa es que no me gusta mencionarlo je)**este se quito el mono y la camisa negra que había usado para dormir decidió tomar un baño en la regadera después de asearse salió con una toalla tapando su miembro y otra secando su cabello llego hasta una gran peinadora tomo unos bóxer negros con gris se quito la toalla sabiendo que la mucama aun seguía hay esto no incomodaba a la mucama todo lo contrario le encantaba su mirada lujuriosa paso Rápidamente a una de temor al notar la enojada mirada de ryoma hizo reverencia y salió del cuarto este termino de vestirse su ropa consistía en un pantalón negro zapatos elegantes negros junto con una camisa ¾ roja y su cabello desordenado abrió la puerta del cuarto salió de este y camino por aquel largo pasillo bajo las escalera y se dirigió hacia el comedor sala en una gran mesa vio sentado a 4 personas se acerco se sentó y se recostó sobre sus brazos dispuesto a volver a dormir

-Muo ryoma por favor no me digas que aun tienes sueño?-pregunto una señora que aparentaba unos 3 y pico este lleva su cabello negro recogido en una cebolla

-mmm-fue la respuesta del mencionado

-Jajaja Chibizuke eres tan holgazán –dice un chico idéntico al chico solo que mas alto y ojos color verdoso oscuro

Madre anike también tardo en bajar?-pregunto ryoma a su madre esta asintió con la cabeza

Por que lo preguntas hijo?

-Sabes por que?-dijo sin muchas ganas mirando de reojo a su hermano que demostraba nerviosismo después miro a su padre que lo miraba de igual forma y después a su madre que parecía confundida –pues en un resume digamos que unas de las mucamas y el se divirtieron mucho la noche anterior –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Rinko echizen no sabia de que habla su hijo asta que volvió a procesar las palabras dichas y tik

ECHIZEN RYOGA…este grito se escucho por toda la casa echizen ryoga 22 años de edad cabellos negros con reflejos verdosos ojos de un color esmeralda oscuro alto y muy guapo hermano mayor de ryoma hijo del mismo padre pero no de madre

M mama déjame explicarte-hablo nervioso

Explicarme ¿ pero que dices entonces es verdad no lo puedo creer nanjiro esto es culpa tuya por ti tu hijo es un pervertido mujeriego –explico rinko muy enojada

-Cálmate mujer solo es un chico-dice un hombre que aparentaba unos 39 de cabello marrón oscuro ojos del mismo color y una barba adornaba su quijada este fumaba un cigarrito nanjiro echizen era su nombre

-Por eso mismo-dijo otra ves molestándose

Calma tía aun es temprano y no hemos desayunado –dice una chica de cabellos negros con reflejos azulejos ojos negros y una sonrisa en su cara nanako meino era la prima de ryoga y ryoma que se estaba quedando con ellos temporalmente -además podrías enférmate vamos relájate

Rinko izo caso a su sobrina y se sentó tranquila los dos hombres suspiraron y vieron al causante del problema este estaba dormido tranquilamente en la meza o eso creían ellos-mada mada dene –fue lo único que se escucho

Espero les haiga gustado este capitulo apenas es el comienzo por favor dejen comentario se que aquí no se destaca la historia como tal pero eso será en el segundo capi bueno hasta el segundo capitulo sayonara-nya


	2. el encuentro

Konnichiwa o también hola de verdad lamento la tardanza estaba de vacaciones-nya bueno primero que nada "**feliz año nuevo"** para todos ,de verdad agradezco por sus comentarios y tomare sus consejos la verdad son útiles para una principiante como yo jajaja aquí el segundo capitulo , prince of tennis no me pertenece .

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte dando a entender el echo que la noche se aproximaba para los habitantes de Japón algunos suspiraban de cansancio , otros iban emocionados por que la noche había llegado dos chicas salían de una pequeña charcutería eran las 7:00 la hora en que regresaban a casa una oji-carmesi iba con una gran sonrisa, mientras que una peli-negra iba de malhumor

Por que estas de malhumor reiko?-pregunto la oji-carmesi viendo a su amiga

Por nada-dijo cortante e indiferente la peli-negra

Mou reiko aun sigue molesta por eso solo fue un accidente-dijo caminando tranquilamente

Un accidente quien se cree ese estúpido para hablarte asi-dijo hirviendo de la rabia sus ojos azules- claros ,se volvieron oscuro casi parecían negros – no me importa quien sea como se atrevió a tratarte como a una prostituta-dijo parándose en seco y recordando lo que paso hace unos momentos.

**flash-back**

_la noche había llegado y una chica de cabellos rojizo estaba afuera de una charcutería esperando a que su amiga saliera _

_-suspiro-muo reiko cuanto mas piensa tardar –dijo recostándose sobre el muro_

_ …jimp (_**no se como describir el hipo gomen)**_cu..anto po..r una oche..-dice un chico de unos 19 años uno muy joven la verdad llevaba un traje negro y su cabeño era corto color negro de ojos color violeta_

_eh-dijo siento pero yo .b..ueno yo no-no pudo terminar por que el chico empezó a llorar_

_no…lo..pue..do creer soy tan …feo que hasta una prostituta me rechaza …no es justo ..dime por que a mi -dijo entre lagrimas y hipos_

_sakuno se preocupo y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que seguro el chico estaba asi por que le habían roto el corazón o había terminado con su novia-pobre-se acerco a el y le acaricio la cabeza saco un pañuelo y limpio sus lagrimas-no te preocupes seguro te perdona así que deja te tomar ve a tu casa y mañana búscala y pídele perdón vale'-dijo sakuno con una gran sonrisa _

_eh-el chico levanto la mirada-gra..cias…eres una..muy buena prostituta..jimp….pero..enserio cuanto co…bras ..por una-no pudo termina por un puño estallo directo en su cara _

_que estas haciendo bastardo-dijo una peli negra muy enojada estaba lista para irse a su casa adormir tranquila y junto con su amiga `pero se ,encuentra con que un hombre la llama prostituta y de paso la estaba tocando –ahora si te mato-dijo acercándose a el_

_no reiko no lo hagas –dijo sakuno poniéndose en medio del camino-ya estas lista entonces vámonos-dijo tomando a su amiga del brazo y jalándola-sigue mi consejo vale, adios –dijo para luego marcharse _

_MOMO-se escucha a lo lejos el nombrado se voltea y mira como un grupo de chicos se acerca -al fin te encontramos dice un peli –rojo-estas bien?-pregunta viendo el golpe en su cara_

_Si-fue lo único que dijo_

_Oye y ese pañuelo sss-pregunta un chico de mirada algo aterradora y un pañuelo en su cabeza _

_Eh-dice viendo su mano –EHHHHHHH es de la prostituta-dice levantándose_

_oye no estabas ebrio-pregunto un peli verde oji-esmeralda_

_digamos que alguien me quito lo borracho-dijo sobándose la mejilla momo-sempai mada mada dane ponerte así solo por que tachibana termino contigo_

_o´chi- no digas eso _

_ECHIZEN RYOMA_

Fin **flash-back**

Solo se confundió reiko estaba ebrio es lógico que me confundiera verdad?-dijo volteándose a ver a su amiga

Estas loca sakuno dime como ni el mas, borracho se hubiera confundido –dijo ya explotando de la rabia- mírate que parte de ti se parece a la de una prostituta al menos me hubieras dejado golpearlo un poco –dijo calmándose

La oji-carmesi suspiro –reiko te quiero mucho demasiado para dejar que hagas una cosa así además el chico estaba despechado-dijo volviendo a caminar

Hmp-fue lo único que se escucho

Oye mañana tenemos el día libre quieres ir a algún lado?-pregunto la oji-carmesi

Si a donde quieres ir?-dijo la oji-azul

Que tal el centro comercial?-dijo tranquilamente

Bien a las 10 te parece?

si –fue lo único que dijo el camino fue entre charla, enojos y burlas cada una llego a su casa sakuno se quito la ropa tomo un baño y se coloco una bata de dormir puso su cabeza en la almohada y rápidamente callo en lo brazos de morfeo paso la noche y llego el dia una oji carmesí se levanto y miro la hora

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH reiko me va amatar-dice parándose rápidamente pero su pie se enrueda con la sabana y cae-auch que dolor, vuelve a mirar el reloj no hay tiempo de quejarse rápidamente entra al baño se lava la cara y los dientes luego se viste con un pantalón bluyín negro que se ajustaba muy bien a sus piernas una camisa manga larga azul en corte "v" con unas sandalias negra toma su cepillo su cartera y sale corriendo sin siquiera arreglar la cama

-reloj-11:00

-en el camino-

Bajo la cadena y el automóvil se detuvo -Permiso disculpe-dice una oji-carmesi muy apurada –me va a matar me va a matar-era lo único que pensaba muy nerviosa como pudo bajo el autobús muy lleno –en serio muy lleno-cuando bajo visualizo a lo lejos a su amiga apoyada en un muro con un aura muy maligna a su alrededor

REIKO-grito empezando a correr pero su paso fue detenido por un cuerpo haciendo que callera al piso-auch en serio hoy no es mi día de suerte -dice sobándose el trasero

Lo siento -dice la voz de un hombre-te encuentras bien?-pregunta tendiéndole la mono sakuno la acepta

Gracias-fue lo que dijo levanta su mira y se encuentra con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda

Me alegra-dice el peli-verde con una gran sonrisa

RYOGAAAAAA-el nombrado y sakuno voltean y se encuentran con un grupo de chicos –oye porque tardabas tanto?-pregunto un animado peli rojos de ojos azules y rasgos nekos

Lo siento eiji chicos-se disculpa

Oye quien es ella?-pregunta un chico de cabello castaño claro con una sonrisa en su rostro que le dio un poco de miedo a Sakuno

A ella es mi nueva amiga se llama….se llama como te llamas?-dijo mirando a la oji carmesí

S..sakuno ryusaki-dice nerviosa y confundida a la ves

Un placer saku yo soy Ryoga echizen y ellos son mis amigos Eiji kikumaru –hola-nya, oishi Syuichiroh-hola-Kunimitsu Tezuka-mmm-fuji Syūsuke-hola-Kaoru Kaidoh-sssss-y donde están chibi-suke y momo?

A alla vienen OIGAN-grita eiji moviendo su mano para que sus amigos pudieran verlos cuando los dos faltantes llegaron sakuno se puso algo nerviosa la verdad no le interesaba conocerlo solo se preocupaba cada vez mas por que su amiga la estaba esperando -y ellos son momochiro takeshi y mi hermano menos ryoma echizen-los nombrados voltean y lo uno que se escucha es TU-dicen al unisono sakuno y momo

Espero les haiga gustado este capi pronto vendrá el tercero que sucederá entre ryoma y sakuno reiko la matara jajajaja porfa comente y se aceptan consejos asta la próxima bye adiós-nya


End file.
